Awakening of the Sins
by Heteru911
Summary: Gopher has his dream come true- six Noah-sama's all to himself! Unfortunately, he's run into one problem that ruins his fantasy: None of the Noah's have woken up yet. Takes place after the events of the manga. Rated for language and lemons.
1. Prologue

Hello, everyone! Welcome to my new story: Awakening of the Sins. I REALLY wanted to do a NoahxGopher story because this pairing is in serious need of more love and attention. Seriously! They're one of the only canon yaoi pairings in the whole series and they've got hardly anything to show for it! (Meanwhile Death the Kid, one of my fav characters, gets more love being paired with people he hardly speaks to and has no canon chemistry with) Anyway, now that my rant is out of the way, I wanted to say that this story takes place after the manga and I have modeled the chapters after the Book of Eibon in the manga- this means that the first chapter may be labeled "Prologue", but it's actually the first real chapter. I hope everyone enjoys it!

Also, I do not own the Soul Eater series (If I did, Stein and Spirit would be together and Maka and Soul would have kissed already!) nor do I own Noah or Gopher and I don't profit from this story in any way.

Prologue

It was a bright day filled with warmth and sunlight. The weather was pleasant too- warm enough that one didn't need long sleeves or a jacket, but still cool enough that one would not break a sweat or get sunburned. Truly, it was a perfect day that should have been enjoyed by all who went outside. For one young man, though, even sitting outside under the cooling shade of a tree blooming with flower petals on this gorgeous day couldn't lift his spirits.

The young man was actually a demon tool soldier by the name of Gopher.

Gopher sat under the tree and looked up through the leaves and flower petals at the sunlight that would occasionally peek through, his trademark upside down V-shaped pout on his lips as he sighed softly. "Noah-sama…"

Noah- this was the name of the man that Gopher served, adored, loved, and worshipped with every ounce of his heart and soul. Actually, scratch the "man" part- it was actually "men" now.

Originally, it had just been the one Noah and Gopher for as long as the boy could remember. Then, tragically, the worst day of Gopher's young life came and he saw his beloved master Noah killed. In a state of despair, shock, and rage, Gopher had moved quickly and grabbed his master's treasured book before flying away. After that he had found a tree to sit under and wept, much as he was doing now. Not too long afterwards, though, the book had opened on its own and, to Gopher's surprise and delight, another Noah emerged from the pages of the book! Although he was over joyed to see the face of his beloved master again, Gopher quickly realized that this was not the same Noah that he had known. It hardly made a difference to him, though, as he quickly fell for that Noah and followed his every word just as he had for the previous one. Following his new master, Gopher flew up to the moon and helped his master in his quest to obtain the powerful Kishin Asura. During the fight, though, Gopher was horrified to see his new master swallowed up and absorbed by some person with pink hair using a sphere of black blood. Thankfully, this person returned Noah to him and Gopher was so relieved to find his master unharmed. After he realized the Kishin would be unobtainable for the time being, Gopher had carried Noah outside and found a safe place for them to hide during the ensuing battles. While he was hiding with Noah, though, a thought occurred to Gopher: This Noah came from the book, so were there perhaps other Noah's trapped in the book as well? Realizing that the possible other Noah's were currently trapped inside the Kishin, Gopher waited for an opening during the intense battle and fired his stomach canon at Asura while demanding the other Noah's be given to him. Once again to Gopher's relief and surprise, his request was granted and five more Noah's were expelled from the Kishin's moth. While he was overjoyed and excited that he now had so many Noah's all to himself, Gopher still had enough common sense to realize that it was dangerous to stay on the moon any longer and, while everyone else was distracted with their battle, Gopher quickly gathered up all six of his masters and carried them using the large mouth-like opening on his stomach and flew away using the wings from his wrist. Well…rather than flying, honestly, it was more like gliding since the wings could only flap so much while carrying that much weight. Gopher didn't mind the weight at all, though. To him, this was the weight of happiness! He now had six Noah's all to himself! He was so happy that the corners of his mouth had lifted, changing his upside down V-shaped pout into a W-mouth full of joy.

That, however, had been a few days ago. Almost a week, now that he really thought about it.

While Gopher was still overjoyed at having so many Noah's with him now, there was one major problem that ruined his good mood: None of the Noah's had woken up since they'd returned to the planet.

The first day they'd returned, Gopher didn't dwell on it too much since he was busy trying to find a place for all of them to stay. After flying around for a while, Gopher had found an old abandoned church in the middle of a forest. While it may not have been as magnificent as the church they'd used as their last base, it was still in good shape- no bad holes in the roof, doors that could be locked, windows that could be closed or boarded up, and the wood wasn't rotted away to the point of being unstable yet. What was also handy was that this church appeared to have been used as a sort of orphanage or vagrant home, from what Gopher could assume based on the large number of beds that were still around. Gopher had carefully set all of the Noah's down before picking them up one at a time and placing each one on their own bed. He searched around the church and found a storage room that still had blankets and pillows. After sniffing and looking them over to find the ones that weren't dirty or covered in mold, Gopher gave each Noah their own pillow to rest their heads on and tucked each one in with their own blanket- leaving one blanket and pillow aside to use for himself later. By this point Gopher had become very tired from all of the flying and fighting he'd done that day, so he made sure the building was locked up securely before curling up in his own bed with his blanket.

The second day, Gopher woke up early (as he usually did) and carefully made his bed before checking on his masters. Seeing that they were all still asleep, Gopher decided that he would make himself more presentable for when his masters woke up. He spent an hour or so exploring the church and found a large bathroom that had a few brushes and combs. After messing around with the sink until the water ran properly again, Gopher washed the dust off of the brushes and combs, washed his hands and face, brushed his hair until it looked perfect (to him) again, and dusted off his clothes until he looked presentable. He then returned to the large sleeping quarters, eager to greet his new masters, but was slightly disappointed to see that they were all still asleep. Gopher sat on his bed for what felt like forever to him. After what must have been a few hours (judging by the amount of sunlight that was visible through the windows), Gopher's stomach growled and he realized he hadn't eaten anything for the past few days other than an apple. Although he wasn't a human, Gopher's body did still require some form of fuel to operate and eating regular food usually worked just fine for him. He got up and went to the kitchen he'd found earlier, but kept the door to the big bedroom open so he could hear his masters easier should one of them awaken. Gopher searched through every shelf of the pantry, every cupboard in the kitchen, and was even brave enough to check the de-powered refrigerator (needless to say, nothing from that was salvageable). He covered his mouth and nose with the sleeve of one arm while using the hand of the other one to check for expiration dates, mold, or growths on all of the food, throwing everything outdated or inedible into a dumpster he found outside the kitchen window. After he was done disposing of the expired food, Gopher looked at what was left: A few cans of beans, some boxes of pasta and rice, and a large box of dry, unflavored crackers. Gopher opted for the crackers since he didn't feel like digging out any pots to cook something after all the moldy food he'd just seen. Once he had enough food to keep him going for at least a few more hours, Gopher took another good look at the kitchen and realized just how truly DISGUSTING it looked. There was dust, mold, and grime everywhere he looked. He couldn't let his beloved masters eat anything that came out of a kitchen that looked like that, let alone LIVE in a place like that at all! So, after putting the remaining food away and checking to make sure all of the Noah's were still asleep, Gopher rolled up his sleeves and spent the rest of the day cleaning the entire church from top (using his wings to fly up and dust off the rafters and wash the stained glass windows) to bottom (even making sure to clean underneath every bed and dresser in the bedroom; he also made sure to scrub that fridge clean of any life forms that had evolved from the mold). By the time he'd finished messing around with the pipes of every sink and bath tub in the church to make sure the water came out clean, Gopher realized that the sun had set and it was starting to get dark again. While there was still enough light to see, Gopher grabbed a candelabra he'd found and cleaned earlier, lit it using a box of matches he'd found in a drawer, and decided to call it a night. He ate some more crackers before going to bed, slightly troubled by the fact that all of the Noah's were still asleep but too tired to dwell on it as he blew out the candles and fell asleep.

The third day, Gopher once again woke up early, brushed his hair, and made sure he looked presentable. Once again, though, he was disappointed to see that all of the Noah's were STILL asleep. He tried to gently shake them awake, calling out to each one of them as he did. At one point he was even brave enough to get a glass of water and try spilling a little on each of them. Nothing seemed to work, though. After trying several fruitless methods to wake up his masters, Gopher realized that they wouldn't awaken anytime soon. He reasoned with himself that maybe it was because the magic used to create them was fickle and they needed to sleep for so long to build up their energy. Although he knew that wasn't true, since the second Noah had come out of the book fully awake and ready to fight, Gopher didn't want to believe that his masters wouldn't wake up and had his mind set on that being the reason they were still asleep. Gopher didn't despair, though. He would stay with them and look after his masters until they woke up! To kill time as the day dragged on, Gopher spent some more time exploring the church and found a generator and a hot water heater in the basement. While he wasn't the most clever or tech-savvy person in the world, Gopher was gifted with a decent memory and the ability to follow instructions- both of which helped him as he remembered seeing instruction manuals for the generator and hot water heater while he'd been cleaning the previous day. He easily found the books again, along with some tools from one of the storage rooms, and spent most of the day in the basement working on the two machines. By the end of the day he'd managed to get the hot water heater working perfectly again and the generator to the point that all it needed was some gas and it would work just as well. Realizing it was late and he had worked up a sweat by this point, Gopher decided to take advantage of the now working hot water and took a relaxing bath before going to bed that night.

The fourth day, Gopher woke up to the sound of his own stomach growling early in the morning and went straight to the kitchen without brushing his hair first since his masters were still dead asleep and wouldn't see him anyway. He got the box of crackers out of the pantry and sat on one of the counters as he ate. While eating, he noticed that the box was starting to get empty and he'd likely only have enough for one or two more meals if he was careful. Honestly, though, he was getting tired of crackers and tap water and wanted something else to eat. Now that he really thought about it, his masters would probably be hungry too when they finally woke up and beans and rice could only last so long with so many mouths to feed. Also, they would probably want clothes considering that most of them were only wearing pants. There was also still the matter of picking up gas for the generator. Gopher NEEDED to find a town and go shopping. He was worried, though- what if one or more of the Noah's woke up while he was gone? What if they left? Gopher paced back and forth in the kitchen for a while, arguing with himself about if he should go or not while idly eating the crackers out of the box. When his hand reached in to get another cracker and only came up with crumbs, surprising him when he realized he'd eaten all of them so quickly, he knew that he'd have to go. After he brushed his hair and made himself presentable once again Gopher went all over the church to make sure every door and window was locked firmly. Before leaving he quickly wrote out a note and taped it to the door of the bedroom- it read "Dear Noah-samas, I had to go get supplies. I'll be back soon. Please don't leave the church. Love, your loyal servant Gopher~3". With the note in place and all of the exits locked, Gopher could only hope that his masters would be alright until he returned and used his wings to fly up and leave through a very high window that most wouldn't be able to reach with ease. After flying around for a while Gopher spotted a town that was far enough from the church that he wouldn't be followed back but close enough that it wouldn't exhaust him to carry stuff back and forth while flying. He landed just outside of the town so no one would see his wings- he couldn't be too careful, after all, those kids and teachers from Shibusen could still be looking for them. Gopher spent a good amount of time walking around town and peeking into shop windows to get an idea of what was available in this town and how much money he would need to get everything. After he had the approximate amount set in his mind, Gopher got to work on "borrowing" money from people he passed on the sidewalks and roads. This was a skill he'd developed a long time ago while working for the first Noah. When Noah needed something but they didn't want to stand out too much, he'd have Gopher pick pockets and take a few bills here and there until he had enough money to buy whatever he wanted- or he'd just have Gopher pocket the item if it was smaller and easy enough to take. Gopher put these skills to good use as he walked around town and took the money he'd need to pay for everything- plus a bit extra for emergency purchases. After he had the money Gopher relaxed and enjoyed himself while shopping for clothes, deciding to save the food for last so the fresher items wouldn't spoil. He went to several different stores and purchased several outfits and accessories for his masters to wear, stealing the smaller items that he could get away with. He even picked out a couple outfits for himself with the extra money he'd stolen. Whenever his arms got too full, he'd simply slip off into an alleyway and fly up onto the flat roof of a tall building on the edge of town that didn't have easy access and set his purchases down there. After Gopher felt he had enough clothes he bought a few large containers for gas and filled them up at a local station, storing those on the roof too. The last place he went for the day was the grocery store. While shopping, he found a cookbook that was on sale in the store's display window and flipped through it. The recipes weren't bad, so he picked up ingredients for those plus extra produce, snacks, drinks, cleaning chemicals and detergents, lightbulbs, tooth brushes and toothpaste, and everything else he could think that they'd need. By the time he was done shopping he'd spent 80% of the money he had, but at least he'd gotten enough supplies to last them for a couple of weeks. He gathered everything he'd stored up on the roof and used the mouth-like opening on his stomach to carry everything as he flew back to the church. When he returned, he was relieved to see that all six Noah's were safe and sound (though a little disappointed that they were still sleeping). He smiled a little to himself while he put the groceries away, left the new clothes in the laundry room to be washed, and filled the generator with enough gas to get it started. He was proud of himself for getting so much done that day and couldn't wait for his masters to wake up and see what an amazing job he did. Gopher ate some snacks before going to bed that night, eagerly awaiting the next day in hopes that his masters would wake up.

The fifth day, however, only held disappointment for Gopher as his masters were still sleeping peacefully. Starting to feel lonely and a little depressed, Gopher spent the day replacing burnt out and damaged lightbulbs around the church, fixing up anything that looked broken or in need of mending, and washing clothes and blankets, hanging them out to dry, and folding them at the end of the day when they were dry.

Now, on the sixth day, Gopher was sitting under a tree in front of the church, pouting because his masters still weren't waking up no matter what he tried. He hated feeling this lonely and depressed. When he had been depressed before, over the first Noah's death, he didn't have to wallow in despair for long before the second came out of the book…

He sighed and stretched out his arms and legs that had gotten stiff from sitting in place so long. As he brought his arms back down, Gopher heard something rustle and remembered what he had in the compartment on the inside of his vest. He opened the vest and pulled out 7 pieces of paper that he'd had hidden in there so long that he'd almost forgotten they were there. He hadn't forgotten what they were, though: pages from the Book of Eibon. Every now and then, when he worked with the first Noah, he'd find a page that had fallen out and would pick it up, tucking it safely in his pocket. He had hoped that one day Noah would make a comment about missing a few pages from the book- giving Gopher an opportunity to earn some of his beloved master's praise by presenting the pages and saying that he found them on the floor. But Noah had never brought it up, so maybe the pages weren't that important.

Gopher looked the pages over but couldn't really tell what they said since he'd never learned how to read this type of writing. He went to tuck them back into his vest but stopped when he got a good look at his clothes and realized how dirty they'd gotten over the past week. He frowned a bit and smelled his sleeve, immediately recoiling from the foul scent. He certainly couldn't greet his masters (whenever they woke up) wearing something so dirty. With this in mind, Gopher got up and went back inside the church, locking the front door behind him to keep anyone from sneaking inside.

After throwing his dirty clothes into a basket in the laundry room, Gopher walked back to the bedroom, feeling no shame at all walking around naked for anyone to see. It's not like there was anyone else here besides his masters that would see him in this state…and he really wouldn't mind if they did…of course, they were all still asleep when he got to the bedroom, so his dirty thoughts and shameless behavior didn't matter.

Gopher selected something he'd picked out the previous day that he found cute- a long black sleeper tee with a golden flower printed on the front that went down to his thighs and hung off of one shoulder- and happily put it on. The only downside of changing his clothes was that he no longer had a pocket to keep the seven pages in. Not wanting to lose track of them, Gopher decided to tuck them under his pillow before going to bed that night. As he settled into bed, he found some comfort in sliding one hand under the pillow so that his fingers rested on the pages. He fell asleep with a soft sigh. "Noah-sama…"


	2. Chapter 1: Lust

**Chapter 1: Lust**

* * *

Sorry this one took so long to post. I've actually been done with this one for a while now, but I never got around to posting it because I was busy working on a major chapter in one of my other stories ^^" Anyway, I hope you enjoy the bits of plot and shameless smut in this chapter!

* * *

Gopher opened his eyes, looking around himself as he blinked his eyes to focus his vision. Something felt off, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it yet with his half-awake mind…

Then it hit him like a ton of bricks: He didn't know where he was right now.

As Gopher stood up and looked around, he realized that he was somewhere strange that was completely unfamiliar to him. He was standing on a large platform surrounded by long, billowing curtains that wove together almost like tree branches as they moved. Occasionally he could see through gaps in the curtains that would give him glimpses of ancient ruins and a mountainous landscape against a clear blue sky.

"Where am I..?" Gopher asked himself as he brushed himself off out of habit. When he did this, though, he felt fabric that shouldn't have been there. "Hm?" He looked down at himself, surprised to see that he was wearing his usual shirt, vest, and bell bottoms. "I'm pretty sure I put this in the wash…and that I fell asleep in my room…" Gopher was beyond confused now as he looked around for any clues as to how he ended up in such a strange place with his clothes changed…

Gopher poked and prodded at the curtains, trying to get them to open up enough to let him out, but they always meshed back together before he could get through. After several failed attempts and freeing tangled limbs, Gopher was starting to get a little frustrated and was two seconds away from firing his stomach cannon to be rid of the accursed fabric in his way. What stopped him from unleashing his wrath upon the deserving curtains was a rustle of fabric coming from behind him. He turned and looked curiously as a creature emerged from the curtains, gripping and draping itself on them in what he assumed was supposed to be a seductive manner.

Gopher looked the large breasted and horned female creature over skeptically. "Strange…you look…familiar…" The creature ignored him and instead tried pressing her ample bosom against him, but he just gave her an odd look. "Um, yeah, I'm sure those are really nice…but…you're not really my type…." He tried to think as the creature continued pressing her soft and curvaceous body against him, attempting to get some other reaction from him. Then, it suddenly came to Gopher like a light bulb being turned on in his mind. "Oh! I remember now! You're the succubus that Noah-sama captured and put in his book! I recognize that ecchi pattern and hadaka style apron!" The succubus pouted up at him, clearly upset that none of her seduction techniques were getting the right reactions out of the young man. Gopher felt a little bad for unintentionally insulting something that belonged to Noah, so he tried placating her with a smile. "I'm sorry, but the only one I love is Noah-sama."

At this, the succubus seemed to tilt her head in understanding and pointed to a gap that appeared in the curtains. Gopher couldn't see what was on the other side from his angle, but he really didn't have too many places to go in this weird world anyway, so he thanked the succubus and walked through the gap- the curtains closing behind him immediately afterwards.

Gopher tried to look around the new area he was in but, unlike the previously well-lit platform, this one was very dark. In the occasional gaps between the billowing curtains, Gopher could see pretty much the same landscape with the only major difference being that it was now the middle of the night outside with stars visible in the sky.

Gopher squinted and blinked, adjusting his eyes to the darkness as he mumbled to himself. "It's nighttime now?"

After he spoke, he heard a voice behind him, much deeper and stronger than the trilling voice of the succubus. "My, my…I actually get someone to play with? What a treat.."

Gopher's heart leapt up into his throat after hearing that smooth, seductive voice. He could never forget that voice that always made him shiver in excitement and his heart skip when it spoke rare praises that were meant just for Gopher's ears.

Gopher turned around excitedly. "Noah-sama!" He instantly tackled the person behind him in a tight embrace, joy filling him as he felt the warmth of the strong body that he worshipped against his own once more. Very quickly, though, he remembered previous incidents where he'd excitedly hugged his master and had been struck violently for it. Gopher quickly removed his arms, holding them up while he attempted to step back. "Ah! Sorry, Noah-sama, I didn't-!"

To Gopher's surprise, though, two strong arms pulled him back into the embrace, one hand tilting Gopher's chin so he could look up into smoldering brown eyes. "Hey, who told you to let go, hm?"

Gopher shivered at the husky tone of voice and the look in Noah's eyes. This Noah was definitely different from the other two he'd been with: the first hardly ever allowed physical contact unless he ordered it and the second one seemed like he'd punch Gopher for even thinking about it. As he looked over his new master, a bright blush formed on Gopher's cheeks at what he saw:

Physically, his body looked the same as the other Noah's, with dark skin, medium-length silky black hair, and a very nice build. This one, however, was dressed only in tight leather pants that were so smooth and thin that he may as well have been wearing nothing at all and the usual two necklaces that all of them seemed to have gleamed in what little light was available on his bare chest. Another key difference, though, was the seductive smirk and lustful gaze that this one had as he looked down at Gopher.

"See something you like?" Noah asked Gopher in that husky voice that made him melt inside until all he could do was nod his head and stare. Noah chuckled at Gopher's reaction. "What's wrong? Something got your tongue?"

Gopher blushed and looked down, realizing that it was disrespectful both to stare and not answer his master directly. "S-Sorry, Noah-sama. I was just…caught off guard…"

Noah chuckled again and made Gopher look back up at him using one finger on his chin. "Hey, you don't need to look away from me or apologize. Now, what's your name?"

Gopher smiled a little, starting to relax. This Noah didn't seem as strict as the other two he'd known. "My name is Gopher, Noah-sama."

Noah looked him over approvingly. "Gopher, huh? An interesting name…but I think it suits you."

Gopher smiled more, his cheeks tinged pink as Noah started moving one hand along his waist. "Thank you, Noah-sama."

Noah leaned down to Gopher's ear while one of his hands skimmed the waist band of Gopher's pants teasingly. "You seem to know who I am very well…although I'm curious, I'm glad I won't have to waste time with an introduction.." He finished his statement with a light chuckle and Gopher felt a tongue lightly tracing the shell of his ear.

Gopher shivered as a small jolt of pleasure raced up his spine and he stammered out a response. "I-I am…your ser-servant, Noah-sama…I live to-to serve you…and-and all the others, too…"

Noah leaned back slightly, looking over Gopher's face with a knowing smirk. "Ah, I get it. So you're the one that he made…" Gopher gasped when he felt a hand slowly sliding along and groping his ass lightly. "Well, at least he and I have similar tastes in some things.." He leaned his head down and kissed Gopher, his tongue not even waiting for permission as it entered and explored the waiting cavern before it.

Gopher's heart sped up even more and he felt light headed. Noah was actually kissing him! And the way that Noah's body pressed against his and the way his hands continued sliding along Gopher's hips and ass told him that he planned on doing a lot more than just kissing.

Noah left Gopher's mouth and trailed his lips and tongue down Gopher's neck, smirking as he heard the soft pants and moans coming from the boy's mouth. "You're very receptive, aren't you?"

Gopher could only nod in agreement while Noah started to lift his vest and shirt to lavish his torso with affection. While he wasn't exactly a virgin, this was a lot more attention than he was used to getting from his master. He, on very rare occasions, had been allowed the privilege of sucking the first Noah's cock when his master had felt stressed about something. Then, on one VERY special occasion after he'd carried out a very hard task for Noah, he'd been given the honor of his master fucking him. It was only once, but it was something Gopher would never forget for as long as he lived. The sex had been quick and rough with no foreplay, but Gopher had been able to cum just from feeling his master's release inside of him.

What he was experiencing now, though, was on a completely different level. His body was burning up as his master's mouth and fingers left trails of fire along his skin with every touch. He could feel his cock standing at attention already and they'd only just started.

Noah, who had been teasing Gopher's nipples with his teeth, smirked as his hand pressed against Gopher's clothed erection. "You get excited this easily? Oh, you and I are going to get along just fine."

Gopher really wanted to respond. He wanted to tell his master how much he was enjoying being touched like this. He wanted to all but scream praises to the heavens for the man that he worshiped right now. Unfortunately for Gopher, all his mouth seemed able to do at the moment was let out small moans and whimpering sounds as his master licked one of his nipples while slipping a hand into this pants to slowly pump the now rock-hard proof of his love for Noah. "A-Ahhh! N-No-Noah..No..sam-ahhh!"

Noah licked his lips with a seductive smirk, clearly enjoying how Gopher's legs wobbled like they might collapse at any moment. "Eager, easy to please, and very vocal…mhhh, yeah, I REALLY like you, Gopher-chan.."

Gopher wasn't certain if Noah's next action was for convenience or out of consideration for his wobbling legs- either way he was very grateful when Noah picked him up with ease and gently laid him down on the ground. Gopher gazed up at the stunningly handsome man above him, his mind and heart racing as he looked into lust filled brown eyes. "Noah-sama…"

Noah gently pressed a finger to Gopher's lips. "Shh..Just relax. It'll make the next part easier.."

Gopher was briefly confused, his mind barely able to comprehend the words being said to him, but he thought he heard something about another part. What was that supposed to mean?

That question was soon answered as Noah pulled down Gopher's pants and tossed them away without a care for where they landed. He wasted no time as he spread Gopher's legs as wide as he could and pressed the tip of his cock against Gopher's eager entrance.

'When did he move his pants?' Gopher wondered momentarily. That thought, and any others that may have followed it, were quickly erased from Gopher's mind and replaced with the white-hot searing pain coming from his ass. "!" The corners of his eyes stung with tears as his master gradually thrust into him inch by agonizing inch. He definitely remembered this pain from the one time his previous master had taken him. Having his legs spread so far helped ease him a little, but there was only so much that could be done when his body was being filled with his master's large cock.

Noah actually seemed concerned over Gopher's obvious discomfort and paused once he was fully sheathed inside the pretty boy's hot, tight body. "Just keep breathing and relax…it'll get better, I promise." Noah's words were accompanied with open-mouth kisses and long licks to Gopher's neck to soothe away the pain he was feeling.

Gopher did his best to obey his master's kind request and took deep, even breaths to help his body relax. After a few moments of deep breathing coupled with Noah's mouth on his neck, he felt the pain slowly ebb away into discomfort. That was a good enough state for him- he wouldn't let his body's protests keep his master (or him) from enjoying this. Gopher took one last deep breath and adjusted his body so he could rest his legs over Noah's shoulders. He rocked his hips slightly to test the angle, and, when he found it didn't hurt any more, he looked up into Noah's eyes pleadingly and softly panted out his request. "Noah-sama…please…I need you…"

Noah looked down at Gopher with a smirk. "Now that's what I like to hear." He pulled out slowly until only the head remained, paused a moment to make Gopher let out a needy gasp, then thrust back in. His eyes gleamed wickedly when Gopher let out a cry that was out of pleasure instead of pain. It seemed he hit the jackpot on the first try. "Fuck yeah, that's music to my ears."

Noah set a slow but rough pace, making sure to hit that little bundle of nerves every time he thrust in just so he could hear the moans and cries that Gopher let out. And Gopher couldn't help but let them out every single time. He was in a state of pure, unadulterated ecstasy. Not only was he being taken by his master, but his master was making sure that Gopher got just as much enjoyment out of it as he did. Gopher was filled with so much joy and pleasure that he feared it might burst out of him at any moment!

Then, when he felt one of Noah's hands start pumping his erection in a fast rhythm that was in complete opposition to his slow thrusts, Gopher let out a strangled cry of surprise as he felt his orgasm explode through his body before he could even think to warn his master. "A-Ahhhhhhh! NOAH-SAMAAAAAAAAAA!" For a minute Gopher was blinded by pleasure and could only see pure whiteness no matter where he looked. Though he couldn't see what happened, he still felt everything perfectly. He felt his own cum as it stained his torso white. He felt Noah thrust into him a few more times and heard the grunts and groans he let out as he got closer to his own release. Then, just as Gopher was starting to come down from his pleasure high and regaining his sight, he felt his master's cum fill him. He let out a loud gasp at the same time he heard Noah moan his name. "Noah-sama!"

Gopher panted heavily, trying to catch his breath while gazing up at Noah. He noticed that Noah was in a similar state and couldn't help but smile. He laid there on the ground for a few minutes, content to catch his breath and feel the warmth of Noah's body against his own. He felt so wonderful right now. He felt warm and complete and- wait, what was that?

Gopher lifted his head slightly and looked at Noah curiously as he felt his master's cock slowly returning to full hardness while still nestled inside of him. "Noah-sama…?"

Noah smirked down at the cute, confused look on Gopher's face. "What? You didn't think that was it, did you?" Gopher actually had and was surprised-though not genuinely disappointed-that Noah was ready to go again so soon. Noah wrapped his arms around Gophers back and lifted him slightly so that he was better seated on Noah's lap. Noah locked eyes with Gopher, licked his lips, and smirked wickedly down at the poor boy who had no idea what he'd gotten himself into. "Get comfortable, Gopher…you're in for a long night…"

Gopher swallowed nervously but couldn't stop the excited shivers that wracked his body. "Y-Yes, Noah-sama…"

True to his word, Noah gave Gopher a night he would never forget. They spent hours (at least, Gopher assumed it was hours, it was hard to tell with the unchanging sky and constant fucking distracting him) making love in every position imaginable. Gopher lost track of how many times he'd cum after the first 6 orgasms. After a certain point he started to feel sore and whimpered out weak pleas for Noah to give him a break. Noah, however, never seemed to tire and continued fucking Gopher's ass like a sex machine that ran off of pure lust. A few more orgasms after that and Gopher felt something in his mind give like an old dam against a tsunami, allowing him to ignore any pain or discomfort and feel nothing but pleasure with every movement. He found himself bucking and writhing against Noah, wrapping his legs around him to pull him in deeper and harder every time he thrust in. He was certain he'd scratched up Noah's back enough to leave marks but neither of them cared at all. Gopher got to the point where all he cared about was feeling Noah's cock inside of him, fucking him and filling him with cum. He was so lost in this orgasmic bliss that he couldn't even remember his own name anymore. The only name that mattered was the one that he moaned and screamed repeatedly like a mantra to this almighty god of lust and ecstasy- Noah.

Gopher wasn't sure when he passed out. His memories were a hazy mess of cum, smoldering brown eyes, and dark skin. As he opened his eyes, he expected to feel pleasantly sore and more than a little messy. But, to his disappointed surprise, he didn't. He blinked his eyes slowly and realized that he was looking up at the ceiling of the church's bedroom. As his mind woke up more he was able to piece together that he was laying on his bed, wearing the sleeper tee he'd put on the previous night, and was, shockingly, perfectly clean with the only messy thing about him being his usual early-morning bedhead. He looked over and saw all six Noah's still sleeping soundly in their beds.

He couldn't help feeling a little disappointed at waking up alone again. It was nice having someone to talk to (among other things) for once. Had it really all been a dream? It had felt so real…

Gopher sighed and got out of bed, heading down to the kitchen to grab some breakfast. He sat on one of the counters and ate a pack of strawberries he'd picked up the other day. While eating, he still couldn't help thinking about that strange dream he'd had. Sure, he'd dreamt about his master plenty of times before. That dream, however, was so…detailed. The setting, the succubus, the details of Noah's outfit- everything was so much more detailed than his usual dreams of Noah that mostly consisted of being rewarded with praise or an occasional kiss for his hard work. He'd maybe dreamt of doing a few dirty things with Noah every now and then, but never to THAT extent…

Gopher finished his light breakfast and decided to take a hot bath. He may not have been as dirty as he thought he'd be when he woke up, but he still felt like he needed to wash something off of himself. He checked on the Noah's in their beds one more time before walking to the bathroom and starting a bath for himself. Steam filled the room as he set the sleeper tee on one of the sink counters and slipped into the tub. The heat helped him relax and he sank into the steamy water, allowing his head to dip under the surface a few times over the course of his bath.

Once the water began to cool a little, he decided to get out and let the tub drain. Drying the water from his eyes with a towel as he walked away from the bathtub, Gopher blindly felt his way over to the sink counters where he'd left his sleeper tee as well as the hair brushes and combs he'd found before. He dried his hair with the towel a little before wrapping and tying it around his waist. After he was satisfied it would stay in place, Gopher grabbed one of the brushes and started brushing his hair until it was in his usual neat style. But, after he was done, he thought he felt something caught in his teeth. Some strawberry seeds, perhaps? He reached over to one of the mirrors by the sink and wiped away some condensation so he could check.

What he now saw reflected in the mirror nearly made him jump out of his skin. "Gyaaah!" He turned quickly, clutching his chest like he was desperately trying to keep his heart from leaping out of it. He stared up at what had startled him so badly, his eyes widening in disbelief. "Noah-sama?!"

Noah gave Gopher the same smirk he had in Gopher's dream and looked his nearly naked body over approvingly, his own body unashamedly displayed for Gopher's eyes. "Were you expecting someone else, Gopher-chan?"

The now familiar smirk and lustful brown eyes confirmed for Gopher that this was indeed the same Noah he'd met in his dream last night. That meant that he didn't have to hold back his impulses and he excitedly hugged his master. "Noah-sama! I-I can't believe it! You're awake! I'm so happy to see you! I thought I was just dreaming last night! I-"

Noah chuckled, cutting off Gopher's excited rambling with a single finger on the youth's soft lips. "I'm happy to see you too, Gopher-chan. How about you show me around and tell me what all I've missed while I was unconscious, hm?"

Gopher was more than happy to fulfill his master's request. He felt so much relief and joy that his happy W-mouth had returned full-force. While his spirit was momentarily dampened by the fact that the other Noah's were still asleep, the awake Noah made sure to distract him quickly enough with frequent make out sessions and warm hands that travelled all over Gopher's exposed body. Noah told Gopher that there wouldn't be much point in either of them putting clothes on, so Gopher commenced with giving Noah a tour of the church with only a towel covering him. Gopher proudly and excitedly told his master everything that had happened so far as they walked around.

He told Noah about losing his first master and when the second one came out of the Book of Eibon. He told him about the two of them flying to the moon to look for the Kishin. He told him about the brilliant plan they'd made up on the spot to use the people from Shibusen as a distraction and tracking tool so they could achieve their goal. He clutched his chest and wept dramatically when he recounted how his second master was absorbed by the odd pink haired person, but quickly jumped with excitement when he spoke of how he was returned to Gopher. Gopher especially enjoyed telling Noah how clever and courageous he'd been when he hid with his master then pieced together that there were more Noah's inside the Kishin, leading to Gopher re-enacting his dramatic confrontation (short as it was) with the Kishin and demanding to be given the other Noah's. He calmed down as he told Noah about flying back down from the moon while struggling to carry all of the Noah's using his stomach and how he found the church for all of them to stay in. He proudly finished with telling Noah about all of the cleaning, repairing, and shopping he'd done to make sure that everything would be perfect when his masters woke up.

Of course, while Gopher had managed to relay all of that information to Noah, he wasn't able to do it all in one go and his story took much longer than it should have. This was mainly because of this Noah's lustful nature and impressive libido. While Gopher had been leading Noah around, his master had seen fit to find some way to fuck or at least dry hump Gopher against at least one wall (and some of the floors) in each room to relieve his pent up urges. Gopher obviously didn't complain about this in any way. He'd been lonely for so long now that he was more than happy to have the extra physical contact and someone to talk to again.

Gopher happily spent the day talking, making love, and just being content in the arms of his new master. After the sun set that evening Gopher made dinner for himself and Noah, took a bath with his master (he really did need it this time), and helped move one of the beds closer to his own so that the two of them could make love one last time before collapsing in a happily sated mess across the two beds. As Gopher snuggled close into the embrace of his beloved master, he smiled more at how truly useful and loved he felt. He spooned with Noah as the two of them fell asleep, one hand slipping under his own pillow and resting comfortably on top of the paper still hidden safely under his head.


End file.
